A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Persia14
Summary: Here in this fic you get to take a trip into persia's past, and see some events that happened earlier in her life. Do you dare to enter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"WHAT?! THE SULVERSIANS ARE COMING HERE TO DESTROY US?!" "Now honey calm down!" The women was trying to ease her husband as he was yelling in a rage. "The man started yelling again "Thanks alot Persia! Now we have little time to pack, we'll probably have to move to another crappy planet, possibly another galaxy..." "Would you just get off it already!" Why don't you?!" Persia just stood there taking in her fathers criticisam and said "It's not my fault I can't control my visions!" "Quiet you!" With that her father slapped her right on the cheek. A tear trickled down Persia's cheek. "Stop always taking it out on the child!" "I'm not the only one, you do it too!!" "Would you just shut up! We have alot of work to finish and in not enough time!" "Yea, change the subject by working your butt off, wait a minute, you're not working your butt off, you just wanna run off to..." Soon they were just fighting like crazy. 'Man, I hate it when mom and dad fight, here we go, again!' Persia thought. She tried using her powers to stop them, but they were so worked up, it didn't help much. Finally she tried the old fashioned way by getting in the middle and trying to separate them, and she regretted doing it, but she had no other choice. Once she made her move, her parents started getting physical. Like always, her dad was the first to try to hit her mom, missed, and hit persia in the eye. Upset that Persia got in the way and sorta unaware, Persia was getting beat on for 5 or 10 seconds till her dad gave her a blow hard in the stomach, sending her skimming to the dining room wall. "Would you stop hitting the child for the love of treitim?!" "Speak for yourself women! I wouldn't even be hitting the child if she wasn't in the way so much! I don't get why you are so protective over her anyways." "No, but, because, I don't, you don't, ugh!!!" Her mom ran off to the backyard, then her dad ran out the door. Persia groaned in pain while laying against the wall. "Great, now I need to put extra blush!" Persia sighed, then went in her room to pack. Suddenly not long after that that, she heard the sound of laser blasts. 'Oh great, they're here!' She thought. Persia gathered up her things, jumped out the window, and took off, soon flying out of her planets orbit. When she took one last look at her home planet, she couldn't help but cry. Just as she looked back though.....  
  
Persia woke up screaming from the nightmare she just had of when she escaped her home planet before she met up with the titans. Her face was covered in sweat, and she was panting deeply. After a few deep breaths, she gained composure and thought 'Why did I have this dream? Has my past come back to haunt me?!' Persia pondered on this a little, then held her head between her knees. 'Maybe a glass of water will calm my nerves.'

So persia quietly flew to the kitchen and pulled out a glass from one of the cuboards and some water from the fridge, and poured herself some water. She took a big sip, then dumped the rest on her head, feeling much better. Just as persia sighed, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see who it was, her eyes glowing white. "Woah, it's ok Persia, it's just us!" Robin said trying to ease Persia down, his hand still on her shoulder. Persia's eyes returned back to their dark chocolate brown color. "Huh? What, where..." "We heard you scream." Raven remarked. Then Cyborg added "We wanted to see what was up." Starfire questioned "Why are you wet?" Then finally Beast Boy came up to Persia, put his hand on her face and asked "Persia, whats going on?" Persia looked at the titans, then grabbed beast boys wrist, and answered "Look, i'm sure the scream you heard probably came from yur guys dream or somethin." Everyone gave her a "We're not buying it" look, and BB said "Persia..." "Ok, look, I just had a bad dream. I probably ate something bad before bed, thats all." The titans looked at Persia with a concerned face, not sure if this was all that was on Persia's mind. Cyborg cut into the silence shortly "Did you eat bb's tofu?" "What do you mean if she ate my tofu?" "Well what if homegirl here doesn't like it? I sure don't!" "Of course she likes it, why wouldn't she?!" Beast Boy and Cy started argueing over tofu again, and it wasn't until Raven yelled at them that they stopped. "Will you two just SHUT UP!" BB and Cy backed down and didn't say a word. "Yes, no more with the yelling of the tofu and meat." starfire added, trying to make them a little calmer from Raven's yelling. The boy wonder took control of the situation as usual. "Titans, settle down! Now why don't we all go back to bed and deal with all this tomorrow." He looked over at Persia, who looked down at her feet, still keeping an eye on the titans. "Alright then, night yall!" Cyborg said to everyone, letting out a big yawn. They all said goodnight and started walking back to their rooms. They all disapeared at the doorway, all exept for BB. "You want me to walk you to yur room?" He asked Persia. She nodded silently and walked over to Beast Boy, and they headed back to bed together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning creapt to the sky fast, the sun starting to shine higher in the sky. Persia woke up and looked at her clock. Then a look of shock came to her face. "Oh no, 9:04!!!! Late!" Persia quickly put on her choker, bracelet, belt, boots, and quickly brushed and fixed her hair while rushing to the kitchen. When she got there though, she stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw left her stumped. The titans were in their regular seats, already starting their breakfast. "Glorious! You have arrived!" Starfire shouted with enthusiasm. "Hey persia, glad you can join us" Robin greeted her. Cyborg remarked, "I cooked breakfast this morning, so you don't have to worry about anything." Persia read his mind. 'Yea, exept fot the fact that raven had to referee. BB shouldn't have tried to put tofu in the waffles anyways...' Persia could see where this was going, and a giggle just had to escape from her. Beast Boy held a plate in front of her face and tried to persuade her to have a couple waffles "They're _really _good" Beast Boy winked at her. At first, Persia didn't get it, but then she had a vision and it all became clear. Persia became wide eyed and didn't know if she dared to look at Cyborg.

Just as Cyborg was about to bite into his waffle, Persia yelled "Wait Cy!" "Huh?" Cyborg was a little confused, but he took a bite out of the waffle anyways, and then spit it out in diguist. "BLEH!!! What the?!" Then he glared at the chuckling Beast Boy. Then persia started to laugh, and then Robin and Starfire. "Beast Boy! Your nasty tofu stuff is in this! How did you.." Then Cyborg remembered earlier that morning while he was argueing with Raven why BB shouldn't put his tofu in the waffles, BB must have snuck some in while he wasn't looking. Cyborg ran over to the sink to wash the taste out. Raven looked from Cyborg to Beast Boy, then shook her head and went back to drinking her herbel tea and continuing to read her book. When Cyborg came back to the table, Persia took a seat at the table and started digging into her breakfast. After breakfast, Persia went to her room to spend an hour meditating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later in the afternoon a little after lunch, Persia decided to do some "Spring-Cleaning" which really means she was just going through her stuff and getting rid of the unnessecery. It had been years since she had cleaned out all her junk to sell, give to charity, etc. She had been WAY too busy to do that, with all the work, dealing with peers, catching up on a life, training, bla bla bla. Anyways, the titans really didn't know this, but she had brought along a small pinkish-reddish bubbly suitcase. (If u paid attention to the first chapter, you will see this is true) Persia had left her suitcase in the alley when the titans took her in, but during that time, she quickly teleported back to the alley to get her stuff, a little dirty, but still good. Now I know what you are thinking, how could all her belongings fit into a small pack? Well Zaragon created this new technology where with the press of a button on a remote of yur shape and color, whatever object you pointed at, it would shrink to a really small size! And when you point the remote at that same object and press the button again, it would grow back to its normal size. No wonder Zaragon was in the "Golden Ages" for a long time! Ok, I know, back to the story. Persia dug through her suitcase, thinking what to pull out next. She picked up what looked like a photograph. She used the remote to turn it to normal size, and when she did, she must have felt a pain go through her heart. "Oh Lixy......."

"Do it again! Do it again!!!" Lixy's little sister kept saying over and over, clapping her hands for the sheer joy of it. "Ok fine Raki, but only one more time. I kinda got tired after doing it 285 times already!"

Persia was in her best friend Lixy's front yard with Lixy's younger twin sisters, Raki and Raka, demonstrating her psychic powers for the 4 year old twins. The 11 year old girl was levitating all kinds of things all afternoon, and making energy orbs and such. She did this while she and Lixy were talking about what girls talk about. Boys, jr. high, fashion, etc. "Omg, did you see what Kaylem was wearing today?!" "I know, he looked so fine today. Like, no other day ever mattered." Persia made a small energy orb and bounced it around a little. "Man, any girl would be lucky to have him! I know if i had him, then..i dunno, i'd just be so lucky!" "Persia, you are just OBSESSED over him!"Persia twirled the orb around with her fingers. "That obvious?" Suddenly Persia and Lixy were in a gigglefit, not able to hear Raki complaining to see more of Persia's tricks, while Raka was playing with her pet.

"Oh look at the cute little girls gabbing about the boys!" Persia and Lixy turned to see who it was. "Oh great, the possy is here." Lixy said sarcasticilly. "Shut up you! Alright Persia, I know you got that new perfume for me, right?" See, Persia's mom drilled and killed her on her education, something that not alot of kids really work much on. Persia's best and favorite subject was science, so she could whip up alot of things, including the formula for the new perfume of the week. Some of the popular peers had asked Persia to make the new perfume for them to impress the guys, including Kaylem. Persia answered with confidence. "What if I didn't make it?" "Look Persia, the only way we can insure that you get into all the right places at all the right times, somehow being popular as us, is if you do your end of the bargain!" Now the head girl of the possy was getting a little agitated. "Look, for the 100th time, i'm fine doing things on my own! Besides, I had 6 tests, 3 book reports, and I had alot of hw and other junk that day! I had no time for yur stupid perfu-" "Stupid?! I see that YOU are stupid for not doing one little thing, so prepare to pay the price!" See, this was some of the peer pressure that Persia had to deal with. To you, it may be nothing, but to her, it was everything. Suddenly the weeds turned neon green, and they wrapped around Persia's ankles. Persia sent an energy orb hurling at one of the girls, sending her flying to the other end of the house across the street. "YOU WITCH!" Then more weeds came and grabbed on to her wrists and mouth. Persia screamed for help in a muffled tone. "Lixy, HELP!!!!!!!" Lixy rushed over to Persia's side, telling her sibs to go in the house right away and trying to break Persia free from this trap. But more weeds whipped out at Lixy and sent her skimming back to the other side of her yard. The girls gathered around Persia, cracking their knuckles, all the while Persia was freaking out. Lixy's eyes then turned sky blue, and in a flash a bolt of lighting hit the head girls boot. She shreiked and said franctilly "My boot! Look what you did to my boot!!!" "Oops, I missed, I was aiming for you head." Lixy smirked at them. The head girl looked at Lixy, then at the still tied down Persia, threatning "We won't forget this you witch!" And with that she and the rest of the girls scurried away.

The weeds stopped glowing neon white, and then went back to their normal lifeless state. Persia broke free and hugged Lixy and thanked her, she even shed a tear. "No problem. I'm not going to let those THEM be on my best friends back forever!" Lixy said as she wiped away Persia's tear. Then she realized "Hey, you know that girl Jalene?!" "You mean the tall one with the short blonde hair?" "Yea, her. I heard that she heard from a friend of hers that she has this cool trick that would be perfect for you!" "Really, what?!" Persia was really excited about this. "It's called Energy Explosion, it hasn't been used for a while, but if I pull some strings, then I can get her to teach me how to teach you!" "Oh Lixy, thank you thank you thank you!!!!" Persia leapt into Lixy for another hug. Lixy returned the hug.

Tears fell onto the photograph of her and Lixy. "Thank you Lixy, thank you so much...." Just then Beast Boy walked in unexpected. "Hey Persia, waz up?" Then he saw her quickly wipe away her tear-stained face. "Is everything ok?" Persia looked up to see him. "Oh, yea, everythings fine. Just getting rid of some junk." Beast Boy squatted down next to her suitcase, looking at the photo in Persia's hand. "Whos that?" He asked. Persia looked back down at the photo. "My best friend Lixy. She sure was 'one in a million' as you guys would say. Yep" BB looked at Persia's face again. "You must really miss her." "Yea, i do." There was a silence in the room. Then Persia asked "So why did you come here anyways? I'm sure not because to hear my boring storys." Then Beast Boy got a weird look on his face, like he was hiding something. "Oh, um, just uh, wanted to see what you were doing. Uh.....later!" BB sped out of the room before Persia could read his mind and see what he was up to. "Hmmmm...." Persia didn't realize till just then she was still holding the picture. She shook her head and told herself "Better get back to work." She sighed, and continued on.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was walking down the hall relieved. "Phew, close one. Thought she would find out......"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beast Boy walked into the living room where the other titans were talking like crazy at over 100 mph. When BB came in they all greeted him, and then Robin asked, "So what did you find out? She didn't read your mind and find out did she?" "No, I don't think she did." "Good, otherwise it would've ruined all this time we put into the party!" Cyborg pointed out. Yes, the titans were planning a surprise party for Persia that was in just a few days! This saturday would mark exactly a month that Persia stayed with the titans, and they all thought it was kinda cool that she stayed around for that long. Plus they knew Persia was a little down, so they wanted to cheer her up. "So tell us Beast Boy, what is going on with our friend?!" Starfire asked BB eagerly. "I dunno, she was going through a suitcase of hers and looking at a photo of her best friend." Everybody looked at Beast Boy for a minute right after he finished her sentence. Then Starfire commented in sympathy "Our poor friend." "Looks like she needs this party more then ever." Robin remarked. Then Raven stood up and said, "I'll go talk to her" Then she walked out of the room. Everyone just shrugged, then went back to planning for the surprise party.

It didn't take long for Raven to reach Persia's room. She was right outside her door and was about to knock when she heard alot of strange and weird noises. Raven swore she could've even heard a chainsaw. "Oooooook..."

Raven finally knocked on Persia's door. The noises stopped, and Persia opened the door a little saying "BB?" "Do I look like Beast Boy?" Persia suddenly blushed cherry red, stammered a little before saying, "Oh Raven, hey! Sorry, I just thought BB would come back, guess not. I would invite you in, but as you can see, a tornado has struck here." Persia opened the door more to let Raven see for herself. Raven's eyes widened and all she could say was, "Whoa." "Heh, yea." Persia's floor was covered with nothing but all her stuff, mementos, etc. It DID look like a tornado had struck. Raven tried walking her way across her room, but gave up and levitated. She teased Persia grinning "So, you were expecting Beast Boy huh?" "What, he was the last to come in, and, well...." "I know you like him." Persia turned around to face Raven, putting on a serious face. "Look Rae, there is a fine line between liking your teammate and LIKING your teammate!" Persia then looked down at her choker, which was beeping a deep cherry red. She blushed as red as the choker as Raven was smiling at her, almost covering her mouth to keep from laughing. "Well, even if I did like him, I couldn't be hooked with him. If any of our enemies knew, they would put BB in danger just so I can do whatever sick little tasks they have in mind, even let me join their side..." Persia remarked as she took out one of the last of her belongings from her pack. "Just like him?" "Raven!" Persia gave Raven a playful punch in the shoulder. She walked over to her window and looked out, then she said to herself "He would be a good boyfried, better then Kaylem anyways..." "Who?" Persia jumped a little, feeling surprised and stupid for what she said. "Um, nothing. look, I need to finish cleaning so if u would excuse me..." Persia started walking toward the door, but then Raven grabbed her shoulder and said "Oh no you don't! You are hiding something, I know it. Now out with it, or do I need to read your mind?" Persia looked at Raven a little sheepishly "Ok, you caught me....sit" She motioned Raven to sit on the bed. "Ok look, back at Zaragon i had a boyfriend, but now its over between us, so he's yesterdays news." "So i'm guessing things didn't go that well?" "No, they didn't."

"Look at the sky Kaylem, isn't it beautiful?" "Not as beautiful as me!" Persia looked at Kaylem with a "What the heck?!" face and said "Yea, whatever." Persia and Kaylem were sitting on a bench together somewhere near the playground. "So baby, whats on your mind" "You of course!" Kaylem looked around. "You thinking what i'm thinking?" "Of course, I mean, I can read your mind" Kaylem chuckled, then pulled her close to him, and kissed her, turning it into a deep kiss. Persia kissed him deeply back, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a little bit of that, Kaylem started putting his hand in her shirt. Persia opened her eyes big and broke off the kiss. She pushed him off her, asking him in a ticked off tone "What are you doing?!" "What do u think i'm doing?" "Kaylem, we're at the park! The others are here, and they could've seen us!" "Exactly." Now Persia was mad. "That is it! I thought this day would never come! Actuelly, i've been waiting for this since day 1! You know Kaylem, you are always doing this to me! Thinking more about yourself then me, always taking advantage of me, never paying attention to what I want, just showing me off like a trophy to your friends, and now this!!!! I'm so sick and tired of all this! Finally i get to say these words......Kaylem, its over." "What is your freakin problem?!?!" "What is your problem?! Being so inconsiderate, and a total yurpbag!!!" Persia glared deep into his eyes, then she spit on his face. "WTF!!!" Kaylem gave her a good punch in the eye, sending her falling off the bench onto her back, holding her eye. Then Kaylem stormed off, leaving Persia crying in the dust.

"Wow. Just ended like that huh?" "Yea, it was definitly not pretty." Persia said as she covered the same eye he punched months ago. "I'm sorry Persia, for, you know." "Nah, its cool. It's all in the past and the past is the past. We should think about the future, or just look into it." They both chuckled at that. "But first I need to focus on now, and cleaning up this pile of mess! Any chance you will give me a hand?" "Sure." So Raven helped Persia work on her room, till it was back to it's neat and spotless state.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After spending eternity going through her suitcase and cleaning her room and fixing it up, Persia decided to work out with Robin and Cyborg in the gym before making dinner. The guys were lifting weights while Persia was punching and kicking the punching bag. She was thinking about her recent trip down memory lane earlier, and as she did, her punches and kicks got a little more aggressive. "Whoa, take it easy Persia!" "Yea, before you hit the puching bag off the hook!" (or whatever holds the punching bag) Persia looked at them. "Heh, hit the punching bag off the hook! Relax guys, i'm not going to do something like that!" Persia said grinning with confidence. Then she turned back to the punching bag with a serious face and gave it a couple big punches that made holes, and then she did a spin kick, and sure enough, then punching bag flew off the hook and hit the wall hard. Persia looked to see Robin and Cyborg cross their arms. She held her left elbow and looked sheepishly at them "Um, whoops?" She managed to crack a weak smile. "I'm sorry guys, you aren't mad at me are you?" Persia asked with a worried face. Robin walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Of course we aren't mad at you, we just think that somethigs up." "yea, something has to be up to kick this punching bag into the wall. Either that or you are way stronger then we thought." Cyborg was saying while he picked up the punching bag and tried putting it back on the hook. When he finally succeded, he joined Robin and Persia just as she replied to them "I guess I just have alot of things on my mind...." "Well, its a good thing you took it out on that bag, and not me, or would be done!" Cyborg's comment made them all crack up. After their little laugh, Robin added "Yea, thats some strength you got there." "Thanks, thats what my coach would say...." Persia could feel another flashback coming.

"HEEEEEEYA!" "Again." "HEEEEEEEEYA!" Persia was kicking the punching bag as hard as she could. She was panting hard and sweating a little. "You are doing a good job Persia, it's just not enough." Her coach was helping to keep her fit and train her for combat and stuff. Persia's coach kneeled down to her "C'mon Persia, I know you have alot of power in that body of yours, you just need to let it out. I know you can do this!" Persia's coach smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Ok, i'll try again." So Persia was about to punch the punching bag when she covered her mouth to sneeze. Some of the blush she applied on her face that morning got on her fingertips. Suddenly Persia remembered that morning at breakfast when her parents were fighting. She started to get furious, and she hit the punching bag hard with so much rage, it got cut in half! "Wow, that was AMAZING! See, i told you that you had some energy in there somewhere." Persia's coach hugged her for a job well down.

"Now we just need to find a way to harness all that energy you have when you are raged and make it into a regular thing....."

"Wow, he sounds like a good coach." Cyborg piped in when Persia finished her flashback. "Yea, he always challenged me, pushed my limits, see how far I could go, and I could go pretty far." Persia nodded at that. Wiping some beads of sweat off her forehead, she remarked "Phew, that was really a workout! I think i'm going to go rest for a little while, then get dinner started." Persia walked out of the gym to the kitchen to get a drink of water. "Sounds like her coach did a good job on her." "A really good job. Now we better get back to planning and getting ready for the party, c'mon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the next few days, things started to settle down for Persia. She got to hang with the titans more, of course kick some bad guy butt, and she didn't have any flashbacks since the other day in the gym. Little did persia know that today was the day of her party. Whichever titan was with Persia and keeping her busy, the others would plan, set up, and get ready for the party.

Later in the day, Persia walked into the kitchen and was about to grab her apron and put it on where a voice out of nowhere startled her. "Persia, there you are!" Persia saw that it was only Starfire. "Oh, hey Starfire, waz up?" Starfire saw Persia holding the apron in her hand, then snatched it away from her. "How can you cook if there is no food?" Persia looked at the fridge. "We ran out of food already? But I saw a full fridge this morning. Dang, everyone must have been hungry!" Persia was saying this while walking to the fridge. Starfire panicked and quickly said "Persia look! It's, a storm!!!" "Wha?" Persia turned around to see what Starfire was worked up about, and while she did, Star quickly took out all the food from the fridge and hid it somewhere. When Persia turned back to face the fridge, she saw Starfire standing there whistling off key. Persia tilted her head to the side a little and cocked a brow. "Um, ok then." Persia walked over to the fridge, opened the door, and saw nothing. "Wow, I guess you were right Star, there is no food!" "Right, which is why we must go get some more! Come!" Starfire practilly dragged Persia out of the tower into the city.

Persia and Starfire flew along the streets of the city, heading to the grocery store. On their way, they talked a little "So persia, weren't these last few days enjoyable?" "Yea, I really had fun with you guys, really took a load off my mind" "I am glad." They smiled at eachother, then after flying a few more yards, Persia stopped dead in her tracks in front of an alley. A few moments after Persia stopped, Starfire noticed and flew back to Persia. "Why did you stop Persia? The store is not here is it?" Persia just looked in the alley, and said "This is my alley....." "your alley?" "Yea, this was the alley where I was crashing until you guys took me in, remember?" "Oh yes, now I remember." Persia sighed.

"What a strange and bizzare planet, yet, it makes you wonder....." Persia noted. She was right now in the Milky Way galaxy, hundreds and hundreds of miles away from the blue, green and whitish looking planet. "Well, any planet would be better then Zaragon, or whats left of it anyways." Persia flew closer and closer to the planet her gaze never left. Suddenly when she got real close, she felt a huge blow hit her back. Then she felt it again. The Earth's gravitational force was sucking her in. Persia tried to resist, but it was no use. The gravity was practilly pulling persia in faster then a comet. Infact, she was flying as fast as a comet! Soon she neared a city with alot of buildings. Persia crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and prepared for the impact.

Closer and closer she came, till she was so close to the ground, she could almost eat off it. "OOF!" Persia hit the ground so hard, and was skidding for miles, getting all dirty, and getting deep cuts and bruises all over her. Finally persia stopped and layed motionless in a real dark, damp and dirty alley, unconcious. Blood was practilly surrounding her body, making small puddles of blood on the ground.

A while later Persia woke up in the same alley she was in. She put her hand down to help herself stand up, but it felt warm and sticky. It was her dried up blood. "Wonderful, just great!" Persia slowly got up, and looked in her pack, being careful not to stain anything. She found her first aid pack and wiped off some of the blood and patching herself up for the next hour. When she was done, she was deep in thought of what to do next. 'Hmm, I could try to find a place to stay for awhile. But i don't know anywhere to stay. I could find a place to rent...shoot, that would cost though! Who knows what you have to pay here on this planet. Man am I stumped!' Then Persia said to herself "I guess this is going to be my new home then, better unpack. Bleh!"

"Man I was trashed that day! I thought all hope was lost. Nobody I knew to seek for help, no decent place to shelter me, not enough food to live on, no nothing." Starfire looked sympatheticlly at Persia. "I'm really sorry you had to go through all that." "But then Persia looked at Star "It's ok, I got through it. Besides, I think getting my planet destroyed and coming here to Earth is the best think that ever happened to me." Persia smiled again, reasurring Starfire to smile back. They hugged eachother, then flew the rest of the way to the store.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Persia and Starfire were almost back at the tower, laughing hysterically at a joke Persia cracked on their way. When they landed on the island right infront of the door, Starfire offered to open to the door. She cracked in the code and the familar "Woosh" of the door opening sounded off. They walked down the hallway, heading for the kitchen. When they walked in, the lights were all off. "Uh, why are the lights all off?" "Here, I shall go turn them on." Starfire headed for the lightswitch while Persia walked over to the fridge, putting all the grocerys down on the counter. When she opened the fridge door, providing the only source of light for now, Persia's face went blank.

"Wha? i thought we were out of groceries?! Whats going....." But before she could finish her sentence, the lights suddenly came on and everyone shouted "SURPRISE!!!!!" The titans all jumped out of their hiding places and scared the living daylights out of Persia. "On." Persia finished her sentence, then burst out in laughter and walked toward them. "No wonder you guys were acting weird! What is this for?" Persia was asking still laughing. "It's a party." Robin started, then Cyborg exclaimed "For you!" Persia stopped laughing, but she still had a smile on her face "A party for me? Why?" Raven and BB came in to explain "Well, you've been here for a month, and we think thats pretty cool." "Besides, you looked like you needed a little cheering up, so we thought that this would cheer you up!!!" "We reward you for showing us grattitude! Now lets celebrate!!" Star bursted out. A tear rolled down Persia's cheek "Wow, I dunno what to sat, except......lets party till the 12th of never!!!!"

So the titans jammed to the music and danced for a while. Then to cool theirselves off, they ate the pizza that Cy and Beast Boy ordered a while ago. (Of course there was some argueing involved) They got a few slices of pizza with olives, Persia's favorite pizza topping. While they ate the pizza and soda, they watched a couple of romance movies. Besides Persia, Starfire was the only one who got sucked into the movies "Well, at least this is better then Star's documentarys." Cyborg whispered to Robin.

All too soon it became sunset and the titans had finished with the rest of their party festivities. Persia hugged each of the titans, giving BB a slighty tighter hug "Thank you guys so much for this party!!! You just made my week!" Tears of joy were streaming down Persia's face as she was thanking the titans for what could've been the best afternoon of her life! Once they cleaned up, they went back to their usual activities; Beast Boy and Cy playing on the gamestation, Robin and Starfire talking about who knows what, Raven going to her room to meditate, and Persia going to her room. After BB played a couple games with Cyborg, he decided to see what Persia was up to, leaving Cyborg to challenge Robin to a game with Starfire watching.

Persia was searching in her closet for a few things. "Yea, uh-huh, need that, and.....got it!" Persia came out with a giant pad of art paper with an easel, and a chorga. (It's like a black charcoal pencil, only its glows a rainbow color, and whatever color you imagine in your head or see, whatever you draw, it shows up in color already) She set up her easel and put her giant pad of paper on it, held her chorga in her right hand, and tried to think of something to draw. "Hmmmm" Just as she was in thought, a knock on her door brought her back to reality. "Come in." Persia said as she put her chorga on her easel sitting right infront of her pad of paper and walked to her door. When it opened, a smile drew on her face. "Persia?" "Hi Beast Boy. Come on in!" Persia gestured for him to enter, and he did so. "So, whats up?" BB asked as he looked around. Then his eyes spotted the easel. "Oh cool! You like to draw?" Persia walked to her easel and stood right next to it "Yea, I must have stuffed it in my closet earlier this week. I used to draw in my free time when I wasn't doing my schoolwork or hanging with my friends" Persia did not want to pain herself by saying the L word "I mean, not to brag but, I am pretty good at it, and I show pride in what i draw." Beast Boy stood staring at Persia and the easel, until Persia asked "Beast Boy?" "Yea?" "Whats that you're hiding behind your back?"

BB then realized he was still holding something behind his back. He blushed, and grabbed what seemed to be a kinda small, rectangular box in one hand, and he rubbed the back of his head with the other hand. "Uh, hehe, here. I thought this would help, well, you know" Persia eagerly took the package from Beast Boy and opened it a little excited. When she opened the tissue paper, she gasped in awe. "Oh my gosh! Beast Boy, this is...." Persia couldn't find the perfect word to describe what BB had given her. It was a heavy fleece sweatshirt the color of her shirt. "It's, beautful!" Persia was gazing at it in awe as she held it up in front of her to see what it looked like on her. "Try it on." Persia put on the sweatshirt and looked at a mirror, shifting into different poses, moving her body in different angles, observing how sweet the sweatshirt looked on her. "Thank you sooo much BB!!!" Persia gave Beast Boy a real tight hug of grattitude. He returned the hug "I'm glad you like it, I got it a size bigger just in case." "Well, looks like i'll get to wear it longer then." Nothing could take the smile of persia's face, no matter what it was. Beast Boy liked Persia's smile. He knew like when the chips were down, her smile and enthusiastic expression would lift the teams spirits up. It just had so much hope in it.....

Beast Boy then spotted the chorga on Persia's easel. He whistled "Well what is this?" He asked as he picked it up, studying it. Persia smiled. Zaragons technology, achievements and break-throughs were truly amazing. It would leave everyone else in awe. "Say Beast Boy" "Hmm?" He was still holding the chorga, never taking his eyes off it. "I was thinking, I don't have a subject to draw, and you seem to like my chorga so much...." Beast Boy looked up at Persia "Yea." He replied "Maybe I could draw a picture of you." BB thought for a minute, then he said "Sure, why not? It should be fun." So persia walked BB over to a corner of her room, then she walked back to her easel. "Ok, now strike a pose." Beast Boy got in a pose where he tried flexing his muscles. "Hows this?" He said grinning while cocking an eyebrow, trying to impress her. Persia laughed and shook her head. "Ok, now stay like that for now." So Persia got started on her drawing of Beast Boy.

As she was drawing him, the colors that came from her chorga looked as if they exploded off her paper. It seemed that somehow this drawing was different from any other drawing she drew. It was strange, but she enjoyed the time doing it. A little while later BB whined "Are you done yet? My arms getting tired!" Persia giggled. "Well then you shouldn't have done that pose in the first place." She said jokeingly. "Almost got it......there!" She finally put down her chorga and relaxed her hand. She carefully took the piece of paper off the easel and blew lightly on it, not forgetting to add her initials. And then Persia added "Done." She gave it to the tired and waiting Beast Boy. When he recieved it and took one look at it, his eyes almost came outta his eye sockets! (well not literally, but you know how in cartoons when their eyes pop? yea, kinda like that)

"Wow, it looks, just like me...." Persia blushed "Ah, it was nothing. I had fun drawing it, you're a good subject." BB couldn't resist taking another look at it, then he said "Thanks, i'll hang it up on my wall forever." Persia smiled. They hugged eachother once more, then they went to hang with the titans in the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beast boy burst into the living room, waving Persia's drawing in his hand high in the air. "Hey guys, look what Persia drew!!!!" Everyone ooed and awed at her drawing. "Oh ya, now thats what i'm talking about!" "Very nice." "Cool!" "It's incredible!" The titans all bursted out there comments while taking turns passing around the drawing. Persia joined them in a very modest but pleased state. "You like it?" "Like it? We love it!" Robin remarked "Yea, who knew you could draw stuff like this!" "Why didn't you tell us that you could draw such amazing things?!" Cyborg and Starfire commented. Persia answered grinning. "Just one of the _many _great talents I have." She said emphisizing the word many. "Well way to go miss perfect." Raven said teasinly. "Ha ha, very funny Raven. You know just what to say to bring sarcasm in the room." Persia said back to her still grinning. "Well, if you can draw beast boy, maybe you can draw the rest of us." "Really? You want me to draw you guys?!" Persia asked all excited. They all nodded assurenly. "Cool!" She gave them all a hug, then teleported to her room and back, getting her big pad of art paper, her easel, and her chorga, showing it around to the other titans. As they all looked at it with more ooo's and awe's, Beast Boy walked up to her and said. "So I guess this day couldn't get any better huh?" "Maybe." They both chuckled at Persia's comment, then she got started on drawing the titans, spending the rest of the evening doing just that.

Later that night, after what was one of the best days of Persia's life, everyone went to bed to retire for the evening. After the titans said their goodnights, they all headed to their rooms and fell fast asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows, exhausted after a long but fun day. Persia was the last to go to sleep. She took off her boots, choker, belt, and bracelet and set them aside to their usual places. She sighed a happy sigh and snuggled nice and cozy in her bed, using telekinesis to turn off the lightswitch. But a little after she closed her eyes, she opened them. She sat up in bed, wondering why she couldn't go to sleep. Then it hit her. She turned the light back on for a little, she would need to see what she was doing. then after a half hour, she turned the light back off, jumped into her bed and went to bed with a smile on her face.

There in a frame on the wall right above her nightstand, was a picture she drew just now of all the titans hanging and chillen together, with her included.


End file.
